


The Scars We Share

by Annabeth_Graecus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Graecus/pseuds/Annabeth_Graecus
Summary: In which Percy can't sleep and Annabeth is there to comfort him





	The Scars We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil bit of fluffy angst for ya

Percy wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally gave up on trying to sleep. Judging by the fact that the only light he could see was the warm glow of the lantern outside his cabin seeping through the window, it was probably still the middle of the night. 

Not that this was new to him. Being awake until the early hours was such a common occurrence these days he wondered if he was ever going to be able to get a good night's sleep.

The silence was eating away at him, leaving him alone with his thoughts which seemed to be louder than anything else right now. He rubbed his eyes, enough so that he could see stars, and sat up in bed. He looked over at Annabeth, still asleep next to him. 

He could barely see her in the darkness of the cabin, and he reached over a gently placed his hand on her arm. His fingers danced over scars old and new, each with a powerful memory or painful story. Slowly, he made his way up her arm until it rested on the jagged scar just below her shoulder. The scar he hates the most. The one he will always feel guilty for. The image of Annabeth, pale and weak, so close to death, with the end of the world happening around them took over his mind and he shuddered. He covered it with his hand and stroked it with his thumb.

Annabeth stirred. “Percy?” She said sleepily, her eyes opening slowly. She noticed the look on his face, and sat up. Percy’s hand slipped from her arm. “Was it another nightmare?” She asked, her voice a mere whisper. She reached for his hand and squeezed softly. Percy laughed but there was no humour in it. “I would need to sleep for that to happen.”

Annabeth frowned but didn’t respond. She didn’t know how to. This was becoming such a common occurrence it seemed like they had exhausted everything they could possibly say to each other. Instead she took his hand and clasped it with hers, kissing it gently. Percy responded by stroking the side of her face, his eyebrows still furrowed. The silence between them was now comforting as they stared at each other. The most important part was that they were together. They were okay. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr Annabeth-Graecus for more shit posting and occassional fics


End file.
